President 2008 (Eagles Landing)
Presidential Elections *The First Presidential Debate is set for November 27, 2008. *The Second Presidential Debate is set for December 12, 2008. *Election on December 20, 2008 *Run Off on December 25, 2008* *Inauguration Day on January 1, 2009. *In presidential elections in Eagles Landing, each state gets one vote. In order to win, one must win a majority, not just a plurality. In the event of no majority, the top three enter a run off. *Shows each vote of the state. Two Votes Per State Bold Text Shows winner of each poll. buzzboygt (Revolution) (i) buzzboygt, the incumbent, announced his intention for running for reelection on November 10, 2008. He is campaigning on less government control, Constitutional leadership, and continuing involvement in the Christian Coalition of Countries]. He is against Abortion and government control in any economic sense. Sara LaVigne (G) Sara Lavigne, the Governor of East Guradia, announced her quest for nomination of President of the Guardia Movement in May of 2008. She began to openly criticize the government and saw a rise in popularity after the fifth Great war. Sara is running on a platform of more state control and the ending all ties with the Christian Coalition of Countries, which see claims is "a breach in the Constitution that buzzboygt so gallantly defends. This is just one contradiction that make him unfit for leadership." She is also running on a pro-abortion stance, which is winning her the UWEM vote, but is costing her the traditional right vote. Dan Quinn Dan Quinn began his campaign when the party was founded in October of 2008. Dan Quinn is running on the traditional Federalist party message, more control in the Federal Government. He is calling for the end of the Republic and more government control. George Wellings George Wellings is a successful businessman in the city of New Dublin in the Shire. George Wellings began his campaign in November 3, 2008 when "I saw that no movement could find the man with a plan." He is calling for the states to control more of government and the removal of Eagles Landing from the Christian Coalition of Countries. He wants the Republic to start a new alliance that would unifye smaller nations with larger ones. He views the involvement in the CCC as "anti-intellectual". He also cites that all wars have been caused by the Republic alliance with the CCC. In order for George Wellings to win, he would have to win all the states he was on the ballot. Debate November 27, 2008 The First Debate featured questions submitted by mail, telegraph, and e-mail from the citizens of the states of the Republic of Eagles Landing. The Host was Dr. John Snyder, Professor of Political and Economic History at the University of the Shire. Highlights The first question from the debate dealt with the nations alliance, the Christian Coalition of Countries. Snyder: "A question from Christiny Young from New Port, Estician and it is address to all the candidates. Question, 'What would you do about the current alliance with the Christian Coalition of Countries. Would you expand our involvement, or lessen it?' Sara Lavigne we will start with you, and then move to buzzboygt and so on." Lavigne: " I would lessen our direct involvement, and eventually leave the faith based alliance. Our alliance of states is not to be faith based, we are not a religious country. We should be allowed equal representation for our states in any alliance. The CCC charter will not allow each state to be represented, so our alliance of states is becoming more of a dictatorship by involving our selves with this organization. We are our own confederacy." buzzboygt: "I support the CCC and I will tell you why. They are our friends. We voted to enter the alliance, and they have helped our economy and our nation grow into matureity. It would be irresponcible for us to leave. I do not know when a sanctioned action by the states has lead to a destruction of the Constitution, like Ms. Lavigne is suggesting. Our constitution allows the Senate to enter allainces, and they choose to enter it. With that said, it is not the Presidents job to deside this, but the Senate." Wellings: "We should withdrawl from the alliance immediatly. We should participate in an alliance more focused on economic unity. There we would grow quicker than the current rate." Quinn: "I agree with Mr. Wellings, we should depart immediatly. Buzzboygt refuses to recognize the fruitlessness of our involvement because he has been blinded by his reformed faith. We should leave immediatly." Snyder: "Alright, moving..." buzzboygt: "Mr. Snyder, may I make a comment." Snyder: "You have 2 minutes" buzzboygt: "I do not think you see the point in our involvement. While we were in the IRA we were plauged by war, in the CCC we have quadrupled in size, wealth, and strength. I have not been, as Mr. Quinn proclaimed, blinded by faith, but understand the facts. The number concur our involvement has been a good one. Not only that, the president does not have the kind of power you think he has." Lavigne: "buzzboygt, I think your interpretation is one of many. There is nothing that says that you are right. The President is much more powerful than you think. The only good thing that has happened in your administration is your self-limitation on that power." buzzboygt: "I helped write the document Ms. Lavigne, and I was one of its largest promoters. I understand the meaning because I was at the debates and was at the signing." Quinn: And that is why nothing gets done, and the Senate is always running a muck. It is only by a close margin buzzboygt that you were not impeached only two months ago. You are wrong buzzboygt, your Guardian past is diluting you of reason." buzzboygt: "Mr. Quinn, my involvement in that government was in foreign affairs. I had little to do with anything within the country." Snyder: "Time" The second major question was concerning the creation of a Republican Department of Education. Snyder: "Our next question comes from John Taylor from New Thomasburg, Eagles Landing. This question is directed to buzzbogyt and Dan Quinn, question, 'What are your positions on the creation of a Department of Education like ones in East Guardian and Shire at the Republican level.' Dan we will start with you and then we will finish with buzzboygt. Each of you will have two minutes of rebuttal." Quinn: "John, we need to expand government into this area. In states such as Eagles Landing and West Guardia, there are few schools available from poor children. Education is becoming a privilege for the wealthy, and this should not stand. If I am elected, I will create a Department of Education on day one, and fight for mandatory schooling of all children in Eagles Landing." buzzboygt: "I am against the creation of a Republic Department of Education, for it is not Constitutional. This is a states responsibility. If Estician wants to continue its successful private and charity based system which has produced more University of Shire grads with honors than any other state, then it should continue. I feel that states should promote this type of education policy. It is not my right to force anyone to labor for the government." Quinn: "Buzzboygt, you are being blinded by a small amount of success in one state over an abundance of success in two others. Not only that, but the best teachers in most states are being employed by private schools, creating a rich only situation for education. This is not fair. Education should not be based upon monetary wealth, but on the actions of the students." buzzboygt: "I could not agree more. If a student or there parents do not want them to go to "mandatory state schooling" like what you are suggesting, then they should be able to go to charity schools or private schools. They do have better teachers as you said." Wellings: "Buzzboygt, again you do not see the point. Public schooling would be used to educate the masses. It encourages diversity and allows children to flourish." Lavigne: "Our system in East Guardia has produced several scholars in academia. Are you belittling there achievements? buzzboygt: "Well then, I would like to ask those of us that have children to raise our hands if they would send there children to a state ran school in the East Guardia?" None Raise Hands buzzboygt: "Why not? Is it because your children are to good for these schools." Argument Ensues Snyder: "People! People! Moving ON!!!" More to be added. Public Reaction Many people came out of the first debate feeling that there were two camps. One being a buzzboygt presidentacy and the other an anti-buzzboygt candidacy. The policies of most of the other candidate appeared to be similar. James Johns, a political analysis for WKJV News said, "Despite the fact that most people do not like buzzboygt, he will win. Not because he will convince them of his merit but because the Independent is in the race. In all states polled where buzzboygt appears to be winning, if George Wellings had not been running, buzzboygt would be loosing. This only cements this fact." Projections Before November 27 Debate After November 27 Debate After December 12 Debate Results {|class="wikitable sortable" border="1" |- !State !buzzboygt !Sara Lavigne !Dan Quinn !George Wellings !Winner |- |'Hebresica' | 87% | 13% | 0% | 0% | buzzboygt |- |'Eagles Landing (Prov.)' | 79% | 9% | 10% | 2% | buzzboygt |- |'Shire' | 18% | 28% | 25% | 29% | George Wellings |- |'New Jodran' | 30% | 32% | 20% | 18% | Sara Lavigne |- |'Estician' | 27% | 29% | 20% | 24% | Sara Lavigne |- |'West Guardia' | 28% | 27% | 24% | 21% | buzzboygt |- |'East Guardia' | 10% | 52% | 24% | 14% | Sara Lavigne |- |'Caribea' | 59% | 38% | 2% | 1% | buzzboygt |- |''Winner/# Elector Votes'' | 8''' | '''6 | 0''' | '''2 | buzzboygt |-} Category:Eagles Landing Templates Category:History of Eagles Landing